Peashooter (PVZ:GW3)
The Peashooter is the basic version in the Peashooter Class in this game. Overall Peashooter's main weapon is the Pea Cannon. Peashooter serves as a front line assault, or a hit and run attacker, making them quite useful in many situations. Peashooters are easy to use, so they are recommended for beginner players, along with Sunflower. Peashooter is armed with a Chili Bean Bomb, which allow the players to vanquish multiple zombies within the blast range. Peashooter can fly into a Hyper ability which increases the speed and jump height. Peashooter also can root itself down and transform into a Gatling Pea which can fire up to 100 peas, which deal a lot of damage. The Peashooter's health was aumented by 25. Peashooters can deal more damage when aiming with critical hits, with a max of 45 damage by the upgraded standard version. Pea Cannon Without Upgrades *The impact damage is 34-37 depending on distance *The critical close range damage per hit is 35-45 depending on distance *The splash damage at all ranges is 9 *The ammo in a clip is 10 *The reload time is 2.0 seconds *The projectile speed is slow *The weapon is Semi-Auto Upgraded *The impact damage is 35-45 depending on distance *The critical damage is 38-50 depending on distance *The splash damage at all ranges is 14 *The ammo in a clip is 15 *The reload time is 1.3 seconds *The projectile speed is slow *The weapon is Semi-Auto Abilities X: Pea Gatling The Peashooter will root (not its telephone) down on the ground and will be able to use a Pea Gatling. It takes 40 seconds to recharge. *The close range damage per hit is 10 *The middle range damage per hit is 9 *The long range damage per hit is 8 *The ammo in a clip is 100 (can't be reloaded) *The projectile speed is fast *The weapon is fully auto *The Peashooter won't be able to move around untill it finishes ammo or unroots. Alternate X: Pea Pod Gatling The Peashooter roots the ground and summons 4 more heads. It now shoots 5 peas at a time. It takes 50 seconds to recharge. *The close range damage per pea is 4 (4x5: 20) *The middle range damage per pea is 3 (3x5: 15) *The long range damage per pea is 2 (2x5: 10) *The ammo in a clip is 75 (with each shot it fires 5 peas, so techincally it's 375) *The projectile speed is fast *The weapons is fully auto XR: Hyper The Peashooter will boost its speed and jump height for a short time. It takes 30 seconds to recharge. Alternate XR: Attack Up The Peashooter boosts its attack for a short time. It takes 35 seconds to recharge. XL: Chili Bean Bomb The Peashooter throws a bomb that does 175 damage within the blast range. It takes 45 seconds to recharge. Alternate XL: Sombrero Bean Bomb The Sombrero Bean Bomb has a higher fuse, does 250 damage, and has a slightly larger range. It takes 30 seconds to recharge. Upgrades Hyper Plant Food Grown from only the finest plant food, the Peashooter's reload time has now decreased. Extra Peas! A distant cousin sent more peas. What a nice cousin! Ammo capacity has increased. Super Pea Ammo These super peas are so super, they increase pea damage. Category:Plants